centuriafandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
A race famous for their ingenuity and meticulousness, gnomes are small like children. Their appearance is often fair but their somewhat large eyes, ears and noses do make them look funny to human onlookers. Origin The gnomes are believed to have once been dwarves who for some reason had abandoned their mountain homes and spread across Wargoria. Their alteration into the race of the gnomes is most certainly magical in nature, the most probable alternative being demonic influences from djinn spirits. Historically another theory has been that they are offspring from elves and dwarves due to their appearance, but this has been disproved in the Age of Information using DNA analysis. Body & Characteristics Gnomes are similar in height to dwarves but with a more slender build. They share the characteristic noses and large ears of the dwarves but their growth of facial hair is far less extreme and also occur later in their lives. The gnomes make up for their diminished physique by being extremely intelligent which combined with a natural charisma makes them skilled traders and negotiators. Aging A gnome reaches full maturity at 26 years of age and, similar to dwarves, start aging at 75. They too can reach ages of beyond 200 years, though heart diseases are quite common and their average resilience means a fair proportion succumb to such conditions before reaching such an age. Reproduction Gnomes have a natural low reproduction rate and both male and females are fertile between 25 and 60 years of age, a relatively short span given how old they can become. Most families produce no more than two or three children, keeping a very stable population. Culture Age of Steel The gnomes have a distinct perspective on the world, and while members of other races often turn to gods or magical forces to explain the world around them, the gnomes turn to science. Studying and analyzing their surroundings seems almost second nature to them and they are not easily fooled or deceived. This has turned them into a race of both great inventers and merchants, and their Kingdom of Usabia is very different from the rest of the world. Like with the dwarves, gnomes have a very strict social hierarchy, but one’s place is determined not by birth but by wisdom and success. It is thus the purpose of many young gnomes to acquire both in order to progress their career to the finer levels of society. Age of Knowledge With the Kingdom of Usabia now joined with the Dukedom of Duiden into the Commonwealth the gnomish society has become a role model for those human countries which has embraced the art of science. Gnome culture is thus not only preserved, but spread across the world to the other races as well. Age of Information The gnomes have always had a scientific perspective on the world and have thus embraced the Age of Information to the fullest. Their analytical and structured approach has placed them in the forefront of both technological and economic development within the Union. Category:Races Category:Free Peoples